Two more Halfas?
by CryptoLCatt
Summary: Fire and Night are halfas. but Fire finds out that Danny is a halfa too! What happens when Fire tells her sister? FXD NXD! Reveiw with character descriptions and I might use them in my story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi There! I'm Night-and-Fire. Today we will be reading a story, a Danny Phantom Fanfiction

"Text" Normal speaking

'text' Thinking/thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Own Danny Phantom, character(most of them arent mine O ) , Place, prop, ect ect ect.

ahem

Night: Just get on with this so called 'FANFIC'

Fire: Um, Yeah. Go on.

Me: Alright...Alright.

Intro

"Night. Night? Get up!" Fire's silky red hair fell into her face.

"I'm up already..." Night sat up and brushes her silvery black hair from her face. Night was always the oldest, by five minutes. Night and Fire were faternal twins.

"Girls! Get dressed! You'll be late on your first day!" Called their mother. Night and Fire were getting ready for their first day is Casper High.

"Yeah Night. Get ready!" Fire taunted Night.

"Alright, Alright." Night got up and her black lace nightgown fluttered past her knees. This was her favorite nightgown. "Say, Fire, Why dont you go shower, hm?"

"Ok." Fire walked into the bathroom. 'Oh bother' she thought. While Fire showered, Night began to get ready for school. She walked to the Vanity table and picked up a brush. 'This brush is so old. Why in the heavans do I use it?' Night sighed. Night brushed her shoulder high hair with it, and tied some of it into a ponytail on top of her head. She put down the brush and picked up some dark blue lipstick and applied that. 'Why do I use this lipstick? Oh brother.' Night walked to the dresser and picked out a pair of blue jeans, with a black shirt that had on a bright red oval on it.

"Hey Night!" Fire poked her head back into their room. "I'm ready! " night showed off her blue jeans and shirt, the shirt had a black oval on it.

"Fire. Really. Do you have to wear opposite clothes I wear everyday?"

"Yes. Lets go. I bet there's some HOT boys at school, Hm?"

"Lets go. now." Night slipped on her black shoes and walked downstairs, grabbing her backpack, Fire following.

"Aw, Man! " The bus drove away as they walked outside. "This STINKS!" Yelled Fire.

"Fire, We can walk, right?" Night soothed her sister.

"I am NOT walking. " Fire walked inside to get their mother to drive them to school.

done! I;m tired. Gonna go to bed. R&R!


	2. Halfas

Yeah. Sorry for the wait. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway...

Chapter two: Halfas

When they got to Casper high...

" Be sure not to miss the bus again, ok girls?" Their mother lectured.

"Sure." Night and Fire said at the same time. They grabbed their stuff and got out of the car. After a few seconds, they noticed a group of three. An African American boy with a hat on, a girl with black hair in almost Nigh'ts hairstyle, but Night's was longer, and another boy with messy raven hair.

"Hey Night. Think we should go over there and talk to them?" Fire questioned her sister as their mother drove away.

"Sure Fire." Night smiled and they walked over.

"And then Walker said something about the law...again..." Said the Raven haired boy.

"Hey you guys." Fire said, scaring the pants of off them. Not literally, of course.

"Gah! Who-What...Oh...Are you two new?" The raven boy asked.

"Yeah. We're new. I'm Night. this is my sister, Fire." Night glanced at her sister.

"I'm Danny. This is Sam and Tucker." Danny said, motioning to his friends.

"Hi!" Said Sam and tucker at the same time. Just then the bell rung.

": Oh gosh! We're gonna be late! Night, Fire! you know what class your in, right?" Tucker said, alarmed.

"Night knows."

"Uh...Mr. Lancers...for first..."

" come with me." Danny said and dragged them to Mr. Lancers class.

" Class...today we have two new students." Mr. Lancer droned. "Say hello to Ngiht and Fire Ghast. Please stand up." Night and Fire shyly stood, their silky hair Falling in their face. "will you please tell the class about yourselves?

"Er..well...We're faternal twins..." Ngiht began.

" We moved her from New york...Nasty place, it is..." Fire said, her voice quivering like it does when shes Nervous. She also blinks three times when she lies. When they were finished, they took their seats, and it was time to leave.

"Fenton, And Night and Fire. I need you to stay." Lancer squinted through the crowd of kids rushing out the door.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" Danny walked them to the desk.

" I need you to show these young ladies their lockers." He handed Danny a slip of paper with their locker numbers on it. "And show them around the school."

" Yes, sir. come one, You two." Danny tugged them out into the hallway to their locker, which was right across the hall.

"Hey Danny, Er... Can..you trust on something?" The two girls tugged nervously at their hair after the tour and school. They had invited Danny over to their house, and were standing in their room.

"Oh? What is it?" Danny stood there, moving is eye over their room, which smelled like new pain and perfume.

"Er..there was a couple things we left out when we were talking about ourselves..." They said at the same time, then glanced at each other.

"Yes?" Danny started to sound annoyed.

The two girl dissappeared into two pink and black rings, and came out...Night had white hair in the same style with a pink and black outfit. Fire now had black hair, and a red and yellow outfit. They were Halfas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh. I managed to tear away from my games to write this / Next chapter ASAP.


	3. Dannys Secret

God. I need a life. BAD.

Chapter 3: Danny's secret.

"Wha-How..." Danny looked at the two ghost girls. He fainted and the girls turned back to their usual clothes.

"What should we do with him, Fire?" Night said, looking scared.

"We...should erase his memory of comeing to our house and seeing THAT." Fire always had the answers.

"Good idea Fire. You do that while I phone his friends to come get him."

"Do you know their numbers?"

"Yeah." Night held up a slip of paper. "It fell out of Dannys back pocket."

"Ok. go do that." Ngiht shooed her to the phone and continued erasing Dannys memory. A few minutes later, Fire came back in.

"Theyer on the way. That took a lot of explaining."

"Annnnddddddd?"

"I told them he fainted because he felt dizzy. "

"Cool."

"Is he finished?"

"Yeah. He's...goood..." At that instant,a breath of cold air came out of all three's mouth, but they luckly didnt notice Dannys. the doorbell rang and Sam and Tucker collected Danny, who was waking up to see the Box Ghost terrorizing the post office for boxes. He jumped up and went Ghost, to see Night and Fire fighting Boxie too.

"Hey- woah!" Danny was in a state of shock. Two more ghosts? Why hasnt he heard of them before? Or seen them?

"Go over there and get him from the back. I'll get him from the front!" the Black haired girl montioned over somewhere. Were they talking about Danny? A few minutes later, the Box Ghost was pinned.

"All three of you! In the thermos you go!" Danny stood there, thermos pointed to them.

" Uh... RUN!" Night and Fire fled the scene as the thermos fired, but unfortunatly, Fire got sucked into it.

"Damn..missed what white haired one..." Danny mumbled and flew home to release the halfa and ghost in the ghost zone.

Later that night...

"Hello? Anyone here? Night? Danny?Sam? Tucker? HELP!" Night was still in ghost form and VERY scared. She was in the Ghost Zone. "Where am I? HELP!" Fire sat down aginst a door and tears began to form in her eyes, quickly sliding down her ghostly cheeks. "Help...Someone..." She sniffed and wiped the tears on her sleeves as she heard footsteps, giving her sudden hope. A young woman walked by, with light blue hair in a short ponytail. she had a guitar and wore punk-rock like clothes. Fire stood up, Hoping to get her attention.

"Hey, you! Can you help me? Im lost!"

"how you get in here? Havent seen you around. I'm Ember, by the way." Ember stopped walking to greet her.

"I got sucked into a thermos."

"I been sucked in there. Got landed in here. Welcome to the Ghost Zone, kid. You should know it, your a ghost. I'm a ghost."

"Uh...I'm not quite a ghost, Ember..."

"Oh. you just become one?"

"Er...not quite. Can you help me get out? Please?" Fire had tears forming again.

"Well, kid, your quite far from the Fenton Portal." Fenton Portal?

"Well..please?"

"Well, I have nuttin better to do. Come on." Ember lead her across the Ghst zone, eventually leading to the Portal.

"Do I just step through?" Fire asked, releived to find a way out.

"I prefer to fly through." Ember said, letting her hair down to brush it.

"Ok. Thanks, Ember!" Fire lept through, to see Danny sitting at the computer, paying some game.

'I gotta be quiet, to not get his attention...' Fire thought, and at that instant, Danny whipped around from his game as though he heard her thoughts.

" Didnt I send you to the Ghost Zone earlier, Ghost?" He looked angry and shut his game off to fight her.

"Uh...I suppose so..." Fire just stared as two rings encircled him and he went ghost.

"Now ghost, You go back!" Danny shot ectoplasm at her and she went flying across the room, her hair falling in her face and her outfit ripped.

"I'm not-dont-please!" Fire yelled, her voice shaking from the pain.

"Not...Not what?" Danny readied his ectoplasm and prepares to fire.

"Dont be hitting me! Please!" Fire felt hot, fat tears running down her cheeks as she went invisible and flew to a dark alley.

Thats all for now! ;


	4. New chater I cant think of a name for

Uh...Dont ask WHY I'm writing a chapter already. WARNING! SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: insert catchy title here 

Fire leaned aginst the damp wall of an unknown alleyway. She knew Night would come looking for her, and ask what happened. Fire felt the blood running down her arm, through her hand, which was pressed aginst the wound Danny's ectoplasm blast had caused. She never knew how bad those hurt. Now that she knows, she doesnt like them much.

"I wish...I wish I had energy...to get home..." Fire was pretty weak, and changed back to a human, the blood still running. She had been in ghost form too long, apparently. She heard someone land. fire tensed, and held her breath. It must be Danny, looking for her in the Ghost form.

"Come out, Ghost! I have more ectoplasm where that came from!" Danny's voice echoed off the walls of the alleyway.

"Danny! Is that you?" Fire choked the words, reconizing the voice.

'Uh-oh!' Danny changed back behind a dumpster and stepped out into the way. "Uh..Yeah! Its Danny!"

"Its Fire! The girl from scho..." Fire was cut off by a surge of black, and fainted from bloodloss. A lound thump was heard as her limp body his the ground.

"Fire? Fire! Where are you? Fire?" Danny began to sound alarmed, and found her lying there, a pool of blood beginning to form. "Oh no! I'd better take her to my house." Danny went ghost and carried her to his house.

Several hours later...

Fires POV

"Fire? are you awake?" Danny's voice filled my ears. I was not in the alleyway I was...but somewhere warm. I fluttered my eyes open to see Danny's worried face. "Are you ok, Fire?"

"Uhn...where am I..." I managed to groan the words.

"Your in my room. You passed out."

"Huh?"

"You passed out. Your in my room. My parents told me to put you in here. we propped you up and washed your wound and bandeged it."

"THank you...Danny..."

"You need to get some food. That wound was pretty deep."

"Can you bring me some...?" I was flattered. That same guy...hit me...without knowing it...now he's bringing me food.

" I'll get you some soup. Is that ok?"

"Some hot coca with it...?"

"Sure. Here...I'll prop you up. theres some magazines I thought you'd like on the table beside the bed."

"Thank you..." I sighed as his warm arms wrapped around me as he propped me up in his bed. He left the room. I felt as though my arms were made of steel. I couldnt feel my legs, of body. I waited, content, unitl Danny came backm along ith a woman wearing a blue and black outfit with red hair and a big man wearing an orange outfi with black balding hair came in, followed by a young girl, a little older than me, with red hair came in.

"So...is she any better?" The young girl said, apparently his sister.

"Well, shes not dead, and awake. So, yeah." Danny motioned for them to leave. They walked out, and Danny shut the door. "So...uh... Fire...do you need help eating your soup?"

"Well, seeing as I cant move my arms or legs, yeah. It'd be nice." I was feeling better, now that I was awake more.

"Alright." Danny set the tray of food on the bedside table, and sat down beside me on his bed. "So...how did you get that wound, anyway?" He lifted a spoon of soup, blew on it, and stuck it in my mouth.

"MMm.." I gulped and sighed. "Well...its a long story...Nothing that bad...but..." He stuck another spoonful in my mouth.

"Er...is it something..That you dont want me to hear?" I gulped as he said those words.

"Well...ah... I should not tell." I felt another spoonfull enter my mouth, and I gulped quickly.

"Can you not trust me?"

"I can...but..." He cut me off with another spoonfull.

"Do you..want something from me?" He sounded sad, and I gulped the soup.

"No... but..."

Dannys POV

"No...But..." She sounded kinda worried...kinda dissappointed. I blew on another spoonfull of soup and held it up to her mouth, waiting for her to open her mouth.

"Well..." She opened her mouth contently and I gave her the spoonfull.

"I dunno I can trust you.." she stuttered after swallowing her soup. "Even though your helping me with this...:"

"I think you can. Theres no one but us around."

"I cant tell..I can show."

"Ok."

"Just dont tell Night...ok? She'll freak."

"Alright." I gave her anoter spoonfull as rings encirled her. I watched with wide eyes as she energed as that ghost that I fought earlier.

"Now...you know Danny. I know your like me...I watched." I stared, cornfuzzled. What was going on! I dropped the spoon,witch thankfully didnt have any soup in it.

"What...you a..."

"yup."

"but..how..." She changed back and looked at me with those large eyes of hers.

NORMAL POV

"I'm so sorry...I blasted you..I didnt know..."Danny's voice shook with uneasyness ans he sat on the bed.

"It's ok. I think...heres one thing you can do to make it up to me."

"What? I'll do anything."

"Make a distraction to get your family to leave. Then...you can make it up to me."

"Alright." Danny went ghost, and let some ghosts out of the Fenton Portal. A few minutes later, he dragged himself back into his room.

"You ready? I can move my arms and legs, now that I have more energy."

"yeah."

"come here..." Fire scooted over and patted the seat now beside her. Danny changed back and sat down.

"Now...wha-!" Danny was cut off by Fire grabbbing him and kissing his lips hard,lustly. "MMmphpphh!" He felt her arms wrap around him, And he causiously wrapped his arms around her fragile body and kissed back. He slowly felt her arm attempting to take off his shirt. He pushed away. "What are you doing!"

"You said you'd do anything to make it up to me Danny."

"I did, didnt I?"

"Yeah." she grabbed Danny and started kissing again, but this time, unzipping his pants.

Dannys POV.

she grabbed me, and kissed me again. I felt er hands moving along m body, stopping to pull off my pants. I reluctantly kissed back, not knowing what to do. then, it hit me. she wanted to have sex, make love, so to speak. If its what she wants...what'll make it up to her..I guess...I might as well. I did think she was quite cute, beutiful even. I thought the same way about Sam and Night, but really. What if one of them comes over? Its not likely...It's at least two in the morning. I pushed those thoughts away and began to pull off her shirt, revealing a red and yellow lace bra. I unhooked it, and I felt my pants go off. Her breasts were perfectly round. I reached up and squeezed them softly. They were soft..yet...so...perfect.

Fire's POV

I felt my bra become unhooked and thrown onto the floor. I pulled off Danny's pants, with a bluge in his boxers. I let him pull off my jeans, and we plled each others underware off at the same time. his cock...it was...not thick,but not skinny. it was medium sized, and fully erect. he flipped me onto my back, and began sucking on my nipples, swirling his tonge around each nipple, until they had stuck out, and were hard. I fel his move down to y pussy, there he stuck his tounge in m vagina hole. I moaned as he went faster, and faster.

"PLease! go inside of me! please!" I told him, moaning between words.I felt his tounge leave, and he put his cock up to my pussy.

"REady?"

"I was born ready, Danny." He slowly slid it inside my wet vagina, until he came to the mark.

"This might hurt, ok?"

"Ok." he slid his cock further, and further, stealing my virginality. "ouch!"

" Did it hurt too bad?"

"No...keep going." I quivered as blood pooled out of my pussy and on the bedsheets.

Danny POV

she was no longer a virgin, because I stole it. I made her no longer a virgin. I pumped faster, and faster until she screamed. If this is what she wants, this is what she gets.

Normal POV

Danny went faster and faster. Fire moaned, and eventually started screaming.

"DANNY! DONT STOP! IM GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" fire screamed and cum exploded between the couple, all over their legs.

" I'm gonna cum too!"

" I WANT TO FEEL EVERY BIT OF IT DANNY! "

"Alright!" Danny was at his peak. he cummed right there and then. It dribbled out of Fires pussy, joining her cum and the blood. Fire eventually told him she was tired, and should get home.

...When fire got home

Fire flew into the bedroom, invisible. Night sat there on the edge of her bed, obviously awake. Fire smirked and turned visible and changed back.

"Fire! What happened?"

"I...got sucking into that thermos that ghost boy had."

"Then what?"

"I managed to escape. but I found out something. That ghost boy..."

"Hm?"

"Is Danny Fenton. He's a halfa too!"

"OH MY GOD! What happened next?" He shot my arm with ectoplasm, so I flew out. In ghost form, of course. I fainted in a dark alley. you will DIE when you hear where I ended up."

"where?"

"Danny's bedroom!"


	5. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: I know there was a lot of typos in the last chapter. and Grammer mistakes and capitalzation mistakes. Sorry!


End file.
